


Red Bull Doesn't Always Give You Wings

by HoneyBadgersDreamTeam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2015 US GP, Angst, Gen, Hamilton is a bit of a dick, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Rivalry, crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam/pseuds/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam
Summary: Set during the 2015 Austin GP. Daniel was briefly in the lead. But what if Lewis' overtake wasn't down to power??????Every thing goes south from there.





	Red Bull Doesn't Always Give You Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of think Hamilton is a dick so this makes him look bad. I wrote this fic in 2016 and it's still unfinished. Can't promise I'll finish it any time soon. As usual, enjoy and all comments welcome.
> 
> BTW, I know there are some grammatical errors. I wasn't well when I wrote it. I'll try and get round to fixing them.

Daniel Ricciardo loved his job. It was all he ever wanted to do, even though her knew that every time he sat in RB11 he put his life on the line. Dan always thought that it would never happen to him or any of the collegues he liked. That was until Jules.  
The unfortunate ( and completely avoidable ) death of Jules Bianchi, Dans' first friend in Europe, really hit him hard. But his love of the sport and boarderline obession with speed still made him feel like it would never happen to him.

That was until it did.

The Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas was always one of his favourite tracks. On this occasion the heavans had opened meaning qualifying was cancelled. Dan hid the dissapointment and passed the time by dancing (really badly) with Dany and playing Red Bull Bowling.  
The next day the weather had let up a bit so the drivers would have to do both qualifying and the race on the same day. When they were told in the drivers breifing they all groaned in sync. It actually made Bernie laugh.

Qualifying went alright. He got P6, behind the Ferriari's, Merc's, and a Williams. Not bad for a car with a six race old engine.Dan just hoped that it stayed in one piece. The last four engines either failed or blew up (on the line in one case.) The track was still a bit wet in places but Dan the Man felt confident he could finish better than he started.  
The race was going well. Unbelievely for the first time since Singapore Dan was in the top two. All he had to do now was hunt down Lewis. ''That shouldn't be hard. The earrings have to be worth 3 tenths at least.'' he thought sarcasticly. And Dan was right. He got the number 44 and was in the lead for the first time this season. He felt on top of the world. Then Lewis fought back going up to turn 6. He went for the inside line forcing Dan on the outside and striaght into standing water. The Red Bull was on the grass and Dan was unable to control it. One of the wheels bogged down in the grass and flipped the car but when it landed it didn't stop. Dan could see the barrier coming towards him and all he could think about was Jules. 

'' OHHH Daniel Ricciardo is gone. What a crash! Has he made any contact with the team I wonder?''

No, he hadn't. 

His teammate Dany passed by the ruined Red Bull and Called the team to see was he ok. '' It's under control Daniil.'' All Christian could do was lie. He tried to radio Dan but there was no reply. Christian had never lost a driver, although he came close with Mark. ''Why is it always the Aussies?'' 

The first sence that came back to Daniel was smell. He could smell coffee. '' Why coffee? I was in my car two seconds ago.'' Then he could he something, muttering at first but then became clearer.

'' If I wasn't pissed with Lewis before I am now.'' 

'' We all are Nico. We've already lost Jules this year, I don't want anything to happen Dan.''

''Jensen's right. Just because I'm not with Red Bull anymore doesn't mean I don't think of Dan a younger brother.''

'' Why the hell hasn't he woken up yet? The doctor said hearing voices would help.''

Dan recognoised the voices. Nico, Jensen, Sebastian and Christian where here. Dan just didn't know where here was. He did feel more awake now. Dan tried to open his eyes and failed. He tried again and managed to flicker his lashes. Someone must have noticed something because he heard a comotion. ''One more try'' he thought. This time he got them open but the light was too bright so he closed them straight away. ''That was a waste of time '' he thought again. He heard a voice say ''C'mon Dan, open your eyes again, please.'' It sounded vagley like Seb but it was tender and soft and Sebastian Vettel was none of those things. Even though he knew the light would be too bright couriosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. 

''That's it. Hey Dan. You have no ides how glad we are to see you.'' Holy shit Dan was right, it was Seb.


End file.
